


Winter Wonderland

by JacOfAllTrades (JTHarper)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, around christmas, blizzard, merry christmas Bri, winter theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHarper/pseuds/JacOfAllTrades
Summary: Connor and Hank get snowed in because of a blizzard. They enjoy a moment of piece together.





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BriWei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriWei/gifts).



> Another Christmas present! Thank you Bri for your constant support!

Connor stood in the living room of Hank’s house, looking out the window as the snow drifted to the ground in droves. The blizzard had come out of nowhere, and they had been snowed in. thankfully, the power hadn’t cut out, so the heat was still running, but they had gone and gotten plenty of food to tide Hank over just in case. Connor was grateful that they had since it appeared as if they wouldn’t be able to leave for the next day or two.

“It’s coming down pretty bad out there, isn’t it?” Hank asked as he walked over to Connor. The Lieutenant was wearing a thick sweater and fleece lounge pants along with some thick house slippers. There was a mug in his hands that was steaming, and after a quick scan, Connor determined that it was hot cocoa, and not his usual coffee.

“Yes, it is predicted to continue until some time tomorrow night, though scanners and radar are changing constantly and it may even push into the next day.” Connor’s tone was pleasant as he spoke, eyes turning back to the window to watch the snow. Connor himself was out of his normal uniform, and instead was wearing a thick sweater of his own, in a nice light blue that matched the ring of his LED. “I am quite pleased we managed to purchase emergency supplies before the roads were closed.” Hank hummed, moving a little closer to Connor, their shoulders brushing as he sipped his cocoa.

“This is your first blizzard, isn’t it Connor?” Hank wiped his mustache off from the lingering chocolate. Connor smiled, leaning slightly against Hank’s side.

“Yes. It is the first one I have physically been in. Although it is rather hectic, there is a calmness to it.” Hank looked to Connor through the veil of his bangs, moving to wrap an arm around Connor’s shoulders and bring the android against his side. He had been told about the Zen Garden and the blizzard there at the end of the revolution. This seemed like a much better experience though. Hank gave Connor a smile, pulling him just a bit tighter before leaning over to press a kiss against the android’s LED. 

“Well, it might not be the best situation to be stuck in... but I’m glad that I’m stuck here with you and Sumo. I mean, we could be like Ben and Fowler, stuck at the station with your brother and Reed.” Connor laughed, smiling more and leaning into Hank’s side, his head against Hank’s shoulder. The two stood there in amiable silence and continued to watch the snow fall, just enjoying the moment and the warmth they shared with one another. 

Sumo moved over to the two, flopping down on the floor in front of them, directly on both Hank and Connor’s feet. Connor laughed, squatting down and rubbing the Saint Bernard’s tummy, giving him a bunch of scratches. The storm raged on outside, but in the house, with his two favorite beings, Connor couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading you guys! 
> 
> If you want to support me, please buy me a coffee!
> 
> Ko-Fi - Jacofalltrades


End file.
